Malcolm in the Middle
by Serina Black
Summary: Spin-off of Macbeth, focusing mainly on Malcolm and Donalbain. Tells what Malcolm and Donalbain are doing while in England and Ireland, and who's really behind Macbeth's insanity and strange behaviors. rr all flames welcome


Authors Note: This is my English project on Macbeth, and i thought it was pretty good script (i know i'm biased). enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Macbeth. Actually I can't claim that i own anything in this story, except the idea for the spinoff...that was all mine. =.= too bad Shakespeare had to come up with Macbeth first. A warning for all, the Prologue and only the Prologue, is taken right from the play Macbeth. it's just translated from ye olde English to modern English. and without further ado i give you....

Malcolm in the Middle

(i don't own the title either btw)

Prologue

In Macbeth's castle after Duncan is found dead. Banquo, MacDuff, & Macbeth are standing center stage. A few steps away stands Malcolm and Donalbain, talking to each other, while the others are arguing over Duncan's death. The camera is focused on Donalbain and Malcolm.

Malcolm: Why are we keeping silent when most people would say that we should take part in this argument.

Donalbain: Why should we speak here where men would accuse us of killing our father? Let's go somewhere else where we can safely cry without them watching us.

Malcolm: We shouldn't let them see our sadness in the way we act...

__

The camera focuses on Banquo, MacDuff and Macbeth.

Banquo: Look after Lady Macbeth and let's not speak again until our sadness is hidden. Let us part for now and meet up later to discuss this murder and who the murderer could be. Our fears and doubts worry one another. I promise by the hand of God I will find out who killed Duncan.

MacDuff: As will I

Macbeth: Let's ignore our 'manliness' and meet in the hallway later.

All: Agreed

__

Banquo, MacDuff and Macbeth exit the stage. The focus returns to Malcolm and Donalbain.

Malcolm: What will you do? Let's not talk with them. To show fake sorrow is only something a liar would do. I will leave for England.

Donalbain: And I will go to Ireland. By going different ways we'll keep each other safe. Where we go, murderers hide behind smiles while the ones that are the closest in relation to us are more likely to kill us.

Malcolm: The murder that occured last night will not be the last. The safest way for us is to avoid everyone here. So, let us get some horses and leave immediately without worrying about covering our tracks. There's an assurance in running which will be forgotten when the mercy is gone.

__

Malcolm and Donalbain exit the hall, screen fades to black.

Act One

Scene One

__

It is late at night in a forest. The sky is cloudy and there is slight rainfall. Malcolm and Donalbain are seen ridding horses loaded with a few bags. The hoods of their dark cloaks are up, hiding their faces from the rain.

Donalbain: Who do you think did it?

Malcolm: Did what?

Donalbain: Killed our father.

Malcolm: What does it matter? He's dead.

Donalbain: Aren't you even interested in who the murderer could possibly be?

Malcolm: No I'm not. I care only for my own safety, no one else's.

Donalbain: Maybe you should reconsider that.

Malcolm: Maybe you should just keep your mouth shut.

__

The two ride in silence. Lightning flashes and a figure is seen standing in the road for an instant pointing at Donalbain.

Donalbain: Did you see that?

Malcolm _sighing_: See what?

Donalbain: A figure at the crossroads ahead. I saw a figure standing there when the lightning flashed. It was pointing at me.

Malcolm: You're imagining things.

Donalbain: It was pointing at me.

Malcolm: You're tired and need some rest.

Donalbain: But...

Malcolm: But nothing. We're almost to the crossroads now. See? There's no one there.

__

Malcolm and Donalbain reach the crossroads and no one is there. Donalbain looks around and Malcolm continues.

Malcolm: This is where we part...what is wrong with you tonight?

Donalbain _stops looking_: Nothing, Malcolm.

__

Malcolm and Donalbain stop their horses and look at one another.

Donalbain: So this is it.

Malcolm: 'Tis. Well, good-bye brother.

Donalbain: That's all you're going to say?

Malcolm: Yes 'tis. We're men, not young children who need long good-byes. I'll keep in touch. Be safe in Ireland.

__

Donalbain extends his hand and Malcolm clasps it, before spurring his horse forward, leaving Donalbain in the middle of the crossroads.

Donalbain: I hope you know what you're doing.

__

Donalbain watches Malcolm until he is overtaken by the darkness and the rain. Then, unlike his brother, he gently talks to his horse, urging it to the path on the right in a slow trot.

Scene Two

__

Malcolm is riding down the path after just leaving Donalbain at the crossroads. He hasn't looked back at the crossroads, though he feels like he should. Three horses step out of the woods onto the path, falling in step with him; their riders are hidden by the hoods of their cloaks.

Abigale: Brief good-bye with your brother

Rain: That was unwise

Malcolm: It was necessary.

Rain: Do you really think so? It could bring problems in the future.

Malcolm: Why would you say that?

Kindra: Sisters, stop pestering him.

Abigale and Rain: Why? We're just being careful

Malcolm stops his horse, and the three other horses stop with him.

Malcolm: You three did an amazing job with Macbeth. He did ex...__

The rain suddenly increases, as does the wind and a roll of thunder cuts off Malcolm.

Malcolm _yelling_: For God's sake you three! Would you please tone it down a bit? It was a nice touch at first but this is overkill.

__

The wind, rain, and thunder abruptly stop.

Rain: Sorry.

Kindra: Sorry Love.

Abigale: It was all Rain's fault.

Rain: Is not!

Abigale: Is too!

Kindra: Stop, both of you!

Rain: It makes it look more dramatic.

__

Kindra shoots Rain a look that makes Rain quiet down.

Kindra: Go ahead Love.

Malcolm:....I was saying that you three seem to have done an amazing job on Macbeth. He did exactly as he planned.

Kindra: Of course he did.

Rain: Though why anyone would listen to old hags like us is beyond me.

Malcolm: He would be more likely to believe you as hags instead of your true forms...

__

Kindra, Abigale and Rain drop their hoods, showing the faces of Witch 1, Witch 2, and Witch 3. _Malcolm nods his head and the hoods go back up and a few words are muttered before the three once again remove their hoods. In the place of the hags are three teenage girls, with no hint of the hags. The three look exactly alike with their pale skin and reddish-brown hair. The only differences were in the eyes; Kindra's a shade of pure gold, Abigale's deep violet and Rain's electric blue. Malcolm smirks._

Malcolm: You three are hideous.

__

The four start their horses down the road again.

Kindra: You owe us big time for that charade.

Rain: If I ever have to look like that again...

Malcolm: Girls, girls please. You will get what you deserve.

Abigale: We better. Hecate is going to kill us when she finds out that we left her out again.

Malcolm: Who's Hecate?

Rain: Our other sister

Malcolm: There's another Weird Sister?

Kindra: She's my twin. Don't worry about her, Malcolm, we'll just send her over to watch Donalbain.

Malcolm: I won't then.

Rain: So what's your plan now?

Malcolm: We're going to let suspicions brew amongst the Thanes. Eventually one of them will figure out what's going on. You three...

Kindra: Will help move things along.

Malcolm: Exactly. Just try to do it fast. I expect to see you, Kindra, in a week with one of the Thanes.

Kindra: Of course, Love. Adieu.

__

Malcolm and Kindra kiss briefly, before the Weird Sisters turn their horses around and trot away.

Rain: We don't have to go back into the hag form do we? Harper doesn't like it.

__

Kindra and Abigale roll their eyes and smack Rain upside the head. The three ride off, bickering amongst themselves, as the rain, wind and lightning start up again. Fade out.


End file.
